1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for mounting a surface mounting type electronic component on a substrate. Particularly, the present invention relates to a module component mounted with an electronic component on a substrate by utilizing an ultrasonic bonding method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a substrate having flexibility (flexible substrate) is constituted as a resin multilayer substrate. In a resin multilayer substrate formed of thermoplastic resin such as a liquid crystal polymer, when a method for mounting an electronic component with heating such as soldering is used, thermoplastic resin is sometimes softened at the time of mounting the electronic component. In this case, sufficient pressure cannot be applied between the electronic component and the substrate, and a bond strength of the electronic component and the substrate is sometimes weakened.
Therefore, as a method for mounting an electronic component on a substrate formed of thermoplastic resin, an ultrasonic bonding method is sometimes used (for example, refer to JP 2006-120683 A). JP 2006-120683 A discloses a configuration in which when an electronic component is bonded onto a substrate by ultrasonic bonding, the direction in which the electronic component is ultrasonically oscillated is defined as the direction along crystalline orientation of a liquid crystal polymer in the substrate.
Even in the configuration described in JP 2006-120683 A, there is a case where the bond strength of the electronic component and the substrate is not sufficient.